


At the end of the road, all I see is you.

by pararanch



Series: one shots and drabbles [7]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: 25 lives AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Doctor/Patient, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reincarnation, Slice of Life, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: 25 Lives! AU where Mew always ended up seeing Gulf as his soulmate at different stages and settings of lives.Inspired by beautiful Korean poem called "25 Lives" by Tongari
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: one shots and drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	At the end of the road, all I see is you.

**Author's Note:**

> [SPOILER ALERT!]
> 
> This fic contain a specific fight scene from TharnType S2, one of a turning point of their relationship. Therefore if you haven't read the novel yet, and don't want to read any spoilers before watching the series, I suggest you to skip this, hehe. Thank you and have a nice day! ♥️😊

_“Cut!”_

Pique voice was booming through the apartment that they rented for the second season shoot. Today’s shooting was pretty intense, it was the scene where Tharn and Type were having their massive fight. And they haven’t finished yet, even though they already retake this particular scene for the nth time.

P’Mame asked Mew if they should have workshop again so that he could understand how Tharn was feeling — _the desperation, the anger_ when he found out that Type kissed that Fiat kid when Tharn was just coming back to pick him up at the hospital right after he went home after having a business trip for a week.

“It’s okay P’Mame — I understand how Tharn actually feel,” He took a deep breath before he asked, “Can I ask for Gulf?”

“He’s outside — wait a sec, I will call for him.”

Mew just staring emptily at the chaotic apartment that was being cleaned up by the staff because they needed to retake before he heard the familiar voice that he’s been longing for, “What’s wrong, P’Mew?”

“Come here,” Mew called him as he put him into his embrace. Really, it’s not hard for him to imagine the helplessness of losing his loved ones. He couldn’t even imagine how he could cope having to retake this scene over and over again without Gulf. The younger one just hugged him back, caressing his back and assuring his Khun Phi that this would be over soon. “Let’s work hard for the last time today so that we could end this scene as soon as possible, okay, Phi?”

Mew nodded silently, and suddenly they were Tharn and Type again. It all started again. The screams, the fight, the way Tharn needed to throw every kitchen appliances filled with the food that he carefully made for Type before he caught him and Fiat, the even more chaotic apartment when he throwing more things and the way Type was screaming when he definitely disappointed with Tharn for not trusting him enough after all these years and decided to take a break from him — _from their relationship_ — before he banged the door and quitted the apartment with one last disappointed look at him.

At that time, everything blurred to Mew’s eyes.

_Will this be their future?_

_Were they basically a living Tharn and Type?_

_Will they fight like this in the future?_

_What will he do if it happened to the both of them?_

Suddenly he went out of the script and surprising everyone, running to Gulf — _or Type?_ — catches him outside of the apartment building with dried up tears on his face — and as he held Gulf’s face with both of his hands, water dropped slowly to his beautiful face, and the rain suddenly pouring down.

_Mew gasped through the water._

He didn’t realized for how long he was splashing down his own face at the station’s rest room. As he cleaned his face with paper towel and inspecting his reflection on the mirror, he sighed and walking out from the rest room and waited for the next train to come up. He took a seat at one of the empty seat near the bricked wall and staring at nothing.

_Just waiting, patiently waiting._

Right after the train suddenly passed by, their eyes suddenly met. He never met that slightly tanned guy with beautiful eyes before. However, the way their eyes met across the train station, it felt so freaking nostalgic — _the way their eyes staring at one another from a far, as if it knowing, as if it tell so many unspoken stories_ — it’s just so familiar that it actually hurts.

_Have they actually met before?_

_Maybe in different life?_

_In different parallel?_

_Across the different universe?_

_Why they just met right this second at this life?_

Upon Mew’s endless train of thoughts and question — the train passed by again.

_“Are you wake up already, P’Mew?”_

Gulf’s wide eyes filled his vision when he opened his eyes.

“Good morning!” Gulf kissed him and laughed brightly as he move from the bed to open the curtain.

“It’s been a while since both of us free of work on Sunday morning! Let’s take Chopper and Ju for a walk, shall we, Phi?” The younger one poured black coffee that he brewed earlier in two cups and dragged Mew out of the bed to the dining table to have breakfast as he put the toast at the table.

“How could the Mew Suppasit, the morning person from our house hold actually woke up later than me?” The younger one grinned cheekily when he was observing his still sleepy boyfriend that took a seat in front of him.

“You said it by yourself, it’s been a while since we both have a day off in Sunday, right.” Mew pushed his hair out of his face and put the prescribed glasses that he only use at home. He slowly sipped his black coffee, wishing to gain a full consciousness right after.

“I will be cleaning my face and brush my teeth first, okay? And then we could take out Chopper and Ju. I’ve been eyeing that new café near the park, Phi. Maybe we could had lunch there.”

“Sure,” Mew said as he took another bite of his toast.

The sun shone really brightly and the smell of fresh leaves really brightened up Mew’s mood, as his lover cheerfully following their pet dog and cat to the park, Mew enjoying the weather, the glazing sun, and he laying down at the green leaves as soon as Gulf take a seat in the middle of the green park. He was staring up at the blue sky and inspecting the clouds while he seeing Chopper and Ju were jumping around happily.

“They are really happy, aren’t they?” Mew chuckled as he reached for Chopper and softly ruffled its short fur.

“It’s really been a while, Phi,” Gulf laughed, playing with Ju and its toys. “Maybe we should take them here more often, you know, it’s okay if it’s not on weekend, as long as we’re on day off.”

“Right, we should.” Mew took a seat and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, leaned his head towards the younger one’s right shoulder.

He really feel content as for now, like, he really couldn’t asked for more. They were on a stable relationship right now, and their work and life were pretty much fine. Nevertheless of course, being a human being that was prone to insecurity and overthink, sometimes he thinks to himself _‘what if things gone in different path someday?’ ‘what if they fight again?’ ‘what if everything won’t be this peaceful forever?’_

Gulf pulled him to stand up as he insisted that they should have another cup of coffee at the café that he’s really curious at and he run across the park with Chopper and Ju, where the café was located, calling for Mew to hurry up and follow him through.

However, when Mew wanted to walk across, suddenly a car passed by and the sun goes down.

_Suddenly it was all dark._

Mew waited for the car in front of him passed by before he parked in front of the pub where he usually had a drink whenever he depressed. He wasn’t there often enough so that the bartender could remember him, but the drink was fine, and he simply come to the bar that actually pretty far from his place because he needed the silence. He didn’t want someone that actually knows him in real life asking for him when he actually only wanted to be alone.

He asked for his usual — whenever he took for his drink — scotch on the rocks while he just pondering and thinking back of the things that went wrong. The failed relationship, the messed up work, the fact that his family always asking him to do more for his life... He sipped his drink silently before he realized that someone was actually trying to talk to him.

“Rough day?”

He stared at the other guy. It feels like they were at the same state. They were at this exact place only to drink their pain away.

Mew just nodded back, “I knew I couldn’t afford to be this depressed tomorrow, _so—_ ,” He waved his glass of scotch before took another sip.

“I know, right? Sometimes I wonder why life is a bitch.” The other guy pushed his curtained wavy hair out of his face. “Like for example, why we’re expected to have a relationship knowing that it will end, anyway? Like, even if it lasted, even if it doesn’t revolved around separation — at the end of the day someone will die first, leaving the other alone.”

“Agreed. Sometimes I wonder if we basically live to suffer? Like, we will reach another point of life... being escalated... once we already pushed through hardships after hardships. Maybe it started with “exam” when we’re still at school. Nevertheless, later in life, we will be facing with another hard time and we have to resolve it on our own, without any idea how to escape from it, without any theory from the textbook, without any definite right or wrong, and even being judged by every decision that we take.”

“Some people might think that without all of those problems and challenges... life wouldn’t be as fun and adventurous. But, seriously, though. Isn’t it tiring? Like, all of the burden would not end unless we end our live. I mean, even if we already reach out retirement phase... we will be worrying about our children’s life... about our grandchildren... will all of them live their life well without us? Will they be a proper adult later in life? Or would they become such embarrassment and burden for the family?”

“Well, about that — I have to say that we have a disagreement here,” Mew leaned back at his seat. “At some point in life, I also have the same point of view as yours regarding children, however for the last few years I realized that after all, universe just entrusted a life of a child to us. Well, like, it’s not ours to begin with? Well, yes, it’s our responsibility to help them grow to be a better person. It’s also our responsibility to give them proper food, proper home, necessities, as well as education for their own future. However, we also have to realized that upon our ways to help them grow, we should also remember how we feels when we were a child growing up, what we hates or what we prefer for our own parents did to us back on our childhood days. As for me, I’ve always thought that I will be such a strict parents that will set my children to eat healthy meals, especially vegetables everyday, make them study well, make them have a healthy routine everyday as well as hobbies..."

"But as I grow older, it comes to my sense that — why did I never like vegetables as a child? Why I like to study more than any other children in my school? At that point I realized that, it’s because I’ve always seen my parents as someone that I should be as an adult. I study well, because they also have high education, and even enjoying studying, not to make it a burden. As for my dislikes, well,” Mew snorted thinking at his past childhood. “Maybe because growing up, my dad also dislike fruits and vegetables... Therefore I think, if we want our children to act like someone that we wish them to be, we have to set an example first for them. We have to be our own _‘wish’_. Children are very sensitive for their surroundings... and honestly speaking, any other person would also realized it, right? That you would never like to be asked and pushed for doing something that you dislike. However, if you see your closest one doing that thing, at the end of the day, you would get curious. Like _‘eh? It’s not entirely bad, I guess?’_ Therefore, you will be trying to pushed your limits.”

The other guy’s mouth went slightly agape in awe hearing all of Mew’s blabberings, “Well, I have to say that you’re much more mature, because I’ve never thought of that point of view before.”

Mew just hummed silently, “Perhaps, because I think too much sometimes. Perhaps, because I always feels like I talk to much with myself whenever I’m alone. God, I’m such a freak.”

The slightly tanned man across him chuckled lightly, “Well, I have to say that you are not alone at this. Every other person would have their own freaky side. Being an introverted person myself, sometimes it amazed me that I could talk this much with a person that I’ve never met before.”

Mew just smile lightly at him and hummed, “Likewise.” He clinked their glass with each other. “Sometimes it’s easier to talk with someone that you’ve never knew before. It will be much comfortable because we won’t be risking of being judged because we won’t be meeting each other by the next day, anyway.”

The other man take a look at Mew for a moment before he leaned back and put his chin on his palm, “That’s true. Sometimes, I’m asking myself, is there any meaning of meeting someone at our live? Like, why should I be born at this specific family, why should be I meeting my friends at that specific time and place? Why should she ended up being my girlfriend? Will my life get even better should I never meet her in the first place? Why should I passed through that certain person everyday on my way to work? Why should I be meeting you at this time and place? Life is such a mystery, yet I’m sure that every single encounters in life would have a certain meaning. Perhaps, should I never meet you tonight, I would feel even worse tomorrow because I couldn’t laid out all of my problems, and it would only stuck in my head, making me even more stressful.”

“Maybe,” Mew sighed. “Perhaps, there’s also a reason why you should feel better tomorrow. Universe always leave us a lot of mysteries that we couldn’t help but trying to uncover them each day.”

“Right— maybe that’s what making life interesting, after all,” The other guy took a deep breath before he offered Mew cheers over their drinks for the last time, “To discovering each mystery in our life.”

_“To discovering each mystery in our life.”_

_Clink_

_Clink_

“How about this, Phi? Is this champaign glass looks nice?” Gulf asked him as he clink each of the different materials of champaign class towards each other, including the one that Mew currently held. Mew was sure that this boy definitely clueless with this similar looking glasses of champaign. And why he ended up sitting at this place again?

Suddenly Gulf grumbled when he looking at his phone that was vibrating, indicated that he received new message. _“I knew it—,”_ He frowned so deeply Mew couldn’t help but reaching through his forehead to help smoothen his frown softly. “She should’ve tell me that she couldn’t come in the first place so that we could reschedule the whole food testing and cutleries picking...”

“It’s okay, maybe she’s just busy with work, Ai’Gulf...”

“But, Phi!!! It’s like I’m the only one who making the whole effort for this wedding. I’m not complaining that this should’ve been the bride’s job...” Gulf grumbled and mindlessly playing with all of the champaign glasses, the older one couldn’t help but afraid that he would broke a glass or two. “But, it’s not the first time that she’s skipping the whole wedding preparation...”

He then look up to Mew desperately. “If she aren’t here during the preparation, would she be there in our future marriage? The whole wedding practically is just a start, Phi. What if she would never present physically and emotionally in our marriage life?”

“You’re just overthinking things, Nong...” He softy ruffled Gulf’s hair reassuringly.

“But what if it will be true, Phi?” He grumbled again, and scratching at his own head frustratingly, making a mess of his mop of hair.

“Let’s move on with the food testing, okay? Let the wedding organizer choose for the cutleries, we clearly don’t have a clear preference towards all of these...” Mew take a look at the whole mess of the round dining table and softly touch the younger’s hand, pulled him so he could stand up as well and search for the wedding organizer that was currently in charge.

“Khun Phi, where we could try to have the food testing?” Mew asked the wedding organizer politely.

“Ah, actually we would be having cake tasting, today,” She smiled politely. “I’ve already told the bride by email yesterday... but she must haven’t give a notice to you... Never mind, please follow me to the bakery and cake shop in the downstairs.”

She stepped through the hotel corridor where Gulf and his fiancée’s wedding would be held for the next 4 months. It’s a pretty elegant 4-star hotel right in the center of Bangkok. So, it wouldn’t be hard for people to search for this place on the wedding day. The parking lot is quite huge as well. All in all, it’s pretty convenience for the whole guest as well as the family that would be attending the wedding. After the clinked of the footsteps of wedding organizer’s high heels stopped, indicating that they already arrived at the said cake shop and bakery, Mew silently inspecting the elegant cake shop that also have similar interior and concept with the whole hotel. Well, Gulf is not a sweet tooth himself, so it goes without saying that he will be the one that would be giving more input regarding the choices today.

“Nong— is it okay?” Mew said softly when the waitress laid out all of the cake options at the table. There’s a simple butter cake with vanilla frosting, strawberry shortcake, lemon cake with blueberry frosting, red velvet cake, chocolate cake, and any other cakes that you would imagine that clearly already making Gulf already having a mental toothache just by seeing it.

“What’s wrong, Phi?” He asked confusedly.

“I mean— we both know that you never like desserts. You would probably ended up asking for my opinion. Wouldn’t your fiancée be mad if I am the one whose making for the whole decision when it’s practically her wedding?”

“It’s fine, Phi,” He said stubbornly. “The work wouldn’t finish on its own. We have to make decision on our own because there is no sign that she would be coming here to choose for the cake.” The younger one rolled his eyes.

“Gulf... do you have specific preference? Like what is her favorite cake? What is her favorite flavour of desserts?” Mew patiently asking for the younger one who is still at his stubborn phase. Noticing that he won't be replying to him anytime sooner, Mew just raised his eyebrows in defeat, silently took a bite of each flavours of the cake.

What about that saying that dessert would help to lessen your stress away? Well, at least it wouldn’t work for Mew’s case right at this time and place. Sometimes he would be asking himself why he would be obeying the younger to following him to come for his appointment with the wedding organizer in the first place? The fact that he’s being there whenever Gulf’s fiancée failed to fulfill the promise pained him. However, of course, for him it would be better if he’s the one who feel hurt over and over again rather than seeing the younger one pulling a sad eyes at him. _Sigh_. Why he had to have this useless feelings for the younger one again?

“If you’re asking me, I would be choosing strawberry shortcakes as usual.” Mew leaned back at the wooden tiffany chair.

“Obviously, as your favorite fruit is strawberry,” Gulf softly mumbled to himself.

“Won’t you be trying all of the cakes on your own?” Mew asked patiently.

“You know that I always prefer savory things over sweet things, Phi.”

“But, it’s for your own wedding, Gulf.”

“It’s fine. I always trust your judgement, Phi.”

Mew just helplessly put the dessert fork on top of his testing plate, “Yeah, but you also have to realize that my opinion isn’t equal to public’s opinion. Maybe you should be taking the safest cake... I guess having vanilla buttercream cake is the safest options.”

“It’s fine... we would be taking the strawberry shortcake one,” Gulf still pulling his stubborn face and standing up to tell the waitress and the wedding organizer that they would be having the strawberry shortcake for their wedding cake.

At the parking lot where they walking to Mew’s car, the younger one just keep silent. And Mew think that it would be best if he let the younger one to put his calm first before he talking things through. The older one just calmly put his favorite Stamp Apiwat song on the car audio while he taking the younger one back to his apartment. He never expect that Gulf would still be mad along the ride, though. He kept looking outside the window until they reach his apartment. Mew park at the outdoor parking lot and softly asking the younger one to come out the car since they already arriving at his apartment, anyway.

“Phi...” Gulf finally let out his voice after keep being silent ever since they left the hotel.

Mew just softly hummed in question as they went through the apartment’s front park. Suddenly there’s a light drizzle pouring out from the clouds. He softly put his hand on top of his head to give him a small protection from the light rain as he pulled the younger one to quickly go to the apartment’s entrance, but Gulf remained standing at the same spot, so he confusedly looking back at the younger one that was still looking dejectedly at the ground below.

“Phi, should I cancel the wedding?”

“Gulf... you clearly at your overthinking state, let’s give it a day to clear your mind...”

_“But, Phi...”_

“Let’s go to the entrance, shall we? You will get sick should the rain poured even harder.”

_“Phi...”_

“What do you want to do? Do you want me to accompanying you playing games? Watching soccer match at TV? Or do you want me to call for your high school mates so that you could be having a soccer match later at evening?” Mew softly pushed his bangs from his forehead.

 _“Phi... when will you be asking me to stop the whole wedding?”_ The younger one looking into Mew’s eyes pleadingly.

_That_ got the older one stunned.

They both look into each other eyes before the rain pouring even harder before everything went blackout.

_“Excuse me? Hello? Hello? Do you can hear me?”_

Mew softly open his eyes tiredly. He didn’t know why he ended up at this surroundings. _Huh, what?_ Why he ended up being lied down in the middle of woods? Or is it park? There’s a lot of trees for sure. And why would he lied down here in the middle of pouring rain in the dark?

 _“Sir? Are you okay? Can you hear me well?”_ The person earlier move his hand in front of his face as if trying to catch a sign from him. Unable to let out his voice, he just nodded because he couldn’t move his limbs at all. Sensing it, the other person quietly helping him to stand up and dragged him to his car which parked nearby. Then, he realized that he took him to the hospital and it turned out that this slightly tanned man was a doctor because he immediately took on his white coat on top of his soaked navy shirt and asking for the nurse to help him check on Mew's conditions. They were speaking a lot of medical terms that Mew didn’t understand and after giving him several examinations which includes asking him basic questions regarding his origins, according to them, it seems like he was having retrograde amnesia, where at his specific condition, he didn’t remember everything except for his actual name. There’s a possibility that was caused because they were suspicious that he was a victim of hit and run as well, given that Mew also at his worse state physically. And it’s such an unfortunate thing that the doctor couldn’t find his ID Card and mobile phone as well back in the woods, so there is no way that they could call his family.

“Well, just let him to stay at the hospital until he recovered physically... we could help him to recover his memories along the way...,” The doctor sighed as he was telling the nurse.

“Okay, dr. Kanawut. I will be telling the currently in charged resident physician to check on him later,”

“Right, thank you for your help, I will be back as for now, since tomorrow I will be having morning shift...”

“Thank you for your hard work, dr. Kanawut.”

“Thank you for your hard work as well.” He smiled and nodded at the nurse and then at Mew, _“Good night, have a good rest.”_

“Good morning, Khun Mew. Here’s your breakfast. I will be checking your blood pressure as well as taking your blood for a blood test, okay?” The nurse from last night’s shift put a breakfast on top of his folding table and help him to straighten up his bed so he could have breakfast comfortably.

As she taking the medical procedures, she was talking to Mew in the bubbliest way as if she haven’t took an all nighter, “You’re lucky that dr. Kanawut found you last night, you see. Or else... given your state last night... we don’t know what could happened if you’ve never been found in the woods...” Mew just nodded, because honestly, he didn’t know what to say.

“You really couldn’t remember what happened last night, aren’t you? As well as your family and background?” She continue to asking him worriedly as she put a fresh needle to take his blood quickly, which got Mew winched a bit. “I hope you could finish your breakfast, Khun Phi. Just press the bell should you need anything.” She put a smile before she softly close the door.

Mew just sighed and he silently watch the television that the nurse turn on earlier. Well... October 2020.... Maybe he was expected at some places for work. He was trying hard to finish the bland meal even if he didn’t have appetite at all.

There’s a knock in the door right after he took the last bite of his pre-cut apple, and the doctor from last night went in with a whole different state. This morning, instead of soaked clothes, he was wearing a fresh soft grey cotton shirt and simple black trousers underneath his white coats. It shocked Mew that suddenly he shot his flashlight pen on Mew’s eyes to check on both of his eyeballs. “Well, it seems like he is on better state than yesterday, physically,” He told the nurse behind him. “Just give him a shot of medicine that I told you earlier later.”

And then he took a seat at the right side of Mew’s bed.

“Do you still not remember anything?” He tilted his head, giving his eyeglass a reflection of sunlight from the window outside.

Mew just shook his head.

“Do you at least remember your full name? We could check your for data from that,” He asked him softly, which the other also replied by shaking his head. The doctor just sighed and pushed his soft hair backwards with his hand as he stands up and told the nurse to tell the physician to help him with his condition later.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Khun Mew, I hope you will get better soon,” He nodded at him before he went out of his room with the nurse.

Even after 3 days afterwards, there was no significant progress on his memories, though he definitely getting better and better physically. He’s fortunate enough that he didn’t have any fractures, so that he could have a quick recovery physically. Mew himself desperately want to get out of the hospital as well because he hates himself for being at this helpless state.

After he went for another therapy, he went to the small garden inside the hospital where the patient could take a fresh air. Inhaling the fresh air that he haven’t took for a while, he leaned back on the garden bench, and he didn’t realized that he took quite a short nap until someone calling for him. He was surprised that a familiar dark brown eyes looking very closely at his own eyes. So very familiar it was already the back of his brain.

“Khun Mew? Are you okay?” The other person leaned back and it makes him realized that oh, that was dr. Kanawut. Still wearing his glasses, he tilted his head curiously, hoping that his patient would answer him. “Khun Mew?” He tries again.

Mew just nodded, “Yes, doctor, sorry. I didn’t realize that I took a nap here.”

He then smiled at him, “It’s okay, I thought you have some other complication with your brain... I was afraid that you went unconscious without knowing.”

“I’m totally okay, doctor, thank you.” Mew smiled at him, while the doctor took a step back and replied with a short, “Okay, have a nice day.” He said as he was smiling softly.

From that day forward, something about dr. Kanawut makes the patient grew even more curious. _Because, why does something about him is very familiar to him? His dark brown orbs... his soft smile..._ even his scent when he had to move closely to him whenever he had to examine him every morning. Sometimes he wondered, is it true that the first time they meet each other at the woods is their first time meeting each other? The familiarity just went way too real for him by each day passing.

At one point, he unknowingly asking his therapist during his therapy session.

“Khun Phi... what if... I sense a familiarity with a person that I’ve never met before I forget all of my memories?”

The therapist just leaned back on his chair and asked him patiently, putting his clipping board on his lap, “How do you know that you’ve never met that person before?”

“Well, he never knew a thing about me as well.”

The therapist just hummed silently. “There are two possibilities here, either that person lied to you about never meeting you, or you are having a non-pathological déjà vu, where it is an anomaly of memory whereby, despite the strong sense of recollection, the time, place, and practical context of the "previous" experience. It’s a very uncertain experience. Therefore, if you want to make sure, you have to asked that person if he was lying to you or not.”

_“Why would he lie to me?”_

“I don’t know, either.”

_“I don’t think that he would be doing that...”_

“Khun Mew,” The therapist smiled understandingly at him. “I really wish that you could ask him on your own so that we could have progress with your memories.”

However, of course after that therapy session, he didn't have any courage to ask the doctor. Instead, he always ended up looking at him even more attentively until he memorize all of the details of his face. _His chestnut lips, his big eyes, his slightly tanned skin, his soft and thick hair, his dark brown orbs —_

“Khun Mew, it’s been 9 days since you were staying at the hospital, and as your doctor... I have one good news and one bad news for you. First, you are fully recovered physically. You are as healthy as brand new today. However with your memory loss... unfortunately you don’t have significant progress...” The doctor sighed dejectedly. “With your life... we could definitely help you to find job at the City Hall... I’m sure that there are several jobs that would be suitable for you there, mainly something that requires hard skill because you still haven’t remember anything...”

The doctor paused a bit before he asked Mew with a huge concern on his face, “Do you seriously couldn’t recall anything from the past?” The doctor reached out to softly touch his cheeks.

Suddenly, everything went back in a flash — _the filming set — the train station — the apartment and park on Sunday morning — the pub at midnight — the wedding preparation meeting at the hotel —_ Mew unconsciously let out a tear and the doctor grow even more worried with him, “What’s wrong, Khun Mew?” However, Mew couldn’t help but ended up in crying mess because he definitely didn’t know what’s currently going on. Why everything went through so fast as if it’s all happening so clear but yet felt like a lot of weird dreams that he wished he would never have? As he let out tears upon tears and everything went blurred, suddenly he felt someone shaking for his body desperately.

Mew gasped through the air as if he just drowning from a dark, deep sea where there are no light could coming through.

_“P’Mew? What’s wrong?”_

He held Gulf tightly, desperately, as if he couldn’t meet him tomorrow, without knowing that his face still wet with tears that starting to dried up.

 _“Gulf, where have you been?!? I’m freaking tired— why we always get separated?!”_ He moved back to closely tracing Gulf’s features with his eyes as if to making sure that it’s not another dream and buried his face on Gulf’s neck, desperately putting him back on a hug again. _“Please— don’t ever go again...,”_ His voice unknowingly breaks.

Still surprised with the whole situation, Gulf just softy stroking his back over and over again. Giving him the reassurance that he’s real. That he won’t be going anywhere. “P’Mew, I’m here.... I’m here...” He pulled back to locked his eyes with his faen and softly kissed his lips. _“I won’t be going anywhere, okay?”_ He smiled at him and put him back on his arms.

 _“I will always be here for you, P’Mew...,”_ Gulf softly kissed the crown of his head. _“I promise.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first story that showcasing the raw emotions from its characters. While I mostly having Gulf’s point of view in my stories, now I’m challenging myself depicting Mew’s raw emotions. Though 25 Lives were originally having 25 different settings... believe me, to wrote these 7 different settings already draining enough for me. TT____TT
> 
> If you read most of my stories, you would probably know that I mostly wrote slice of life stories... and through the pub scene, I wrote it with Haruki Murakami style (one of my inspiration and faves when it comes to slice of life).
> 
> All in all, I experimented a lot through this work, and I hope that everyone that reading it would love it as much as I do! (oh pls pardon the usual grammar mess 😅🙏🏻)
> 
> Until here, Xx ♥️😊


End file.
